FN P90
|altername = ES C90 |type = SMG |designer = Fabrique Nationale |price = $2350 |source =Basic weapon |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = 28 (Lapin) |damageC = 46 (Lapin) |origin = |date = 14 Sept 1999 (CS Beta 3) |magazine = 50 / 100 |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = 92% |weightloaded = 2% |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds (135 frames) |system = p90 |accuracy = 68% 79% (Lapin) |recoil = 17% 9% (Lapin) |variant = |knockback = 13% |stun = 38% |game = }} FN P90 ('''F'abrique 'N'ationale)'' is a Belgium submachine gun in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It was added into the game since Counter-Strike BETA 3 in 14 September 1999. It is renamed to ES C90 in certain regions. Overview FN P90 is a Belgian submachine gun fed with 50 rounds of 5.7×28mm. Even though its damage is low, it is countered with its low recoil, very high rate of fire and light body. Its large magazine capacity allows the user to encounter multiple targets at once. :After the Free Update, this weapon becomes a free default weapon in all player's inventories. Advantages *Large magazine capacity *Accurate when fire in burst *Low recoil *Light weight *Very high rate of fire *Free Disadvantages *Expensive for a submachine gun *Low ammunition reserve *Low damage *Inaccurate when fired continously *Long reload time Tactics using P90 *Fire and aim for head in full-auto in close battle, chest for medium range and fire in burst for long range. *Reload only when there are less than 25 bullets in P90 magazine. *The recoil of this weapon is the same as MP5. *Target unarmored opponents if looking for a quick kill. This gun is not really effective with armored opponents. Variants ; P90 Lapin P90 Lapin holds 50 5.7mm rounds for each magazine. It holds 20 more bullets than other submachine gun which reduces the risk of reloading bullets in the middle of a heated battle. It also has 1% higher accuracy and lower recoil. The gun comes in pink and decorated with rabbit-themed accessories to celebrate the Year of the Rabbit. Users ; Counter-Terrorists * : Used by Special Air Service. * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by GSG-9. * : Used by SAF Scout. *Soy: Used in Zombie File. ; Terrorists *Erika: Seen in promotional posters. *Michaela: Seen in promotional posters. Gallery FN P90= p90 viewmodel.png|View model p90 worldmodel.png|World model p90 shopmodel.png|Shop model P90.gif|Store preview DM_industry2_20120915_1244330.jpg|In-game screenshot p90 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound |-| P90 Lapin= File:P90lapin_viewmodel.png|View model File:P90lapin_worldmodel.png|World model File:Michaela_wp90lapin.png|Michaela wielding P90 Lapin File:Erica_wp90_lapin.png|Erika wielding P90 Lapin p90lapincp.png|Korea poster File:P90_lapin_taiwanposter.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:P90_lapin_chinaposter.png|China poster File:P90_lapin_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:P90_lapin_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia poster File:P90lapincsnz.png|CSN:Z poster Cs militia0035.jpg|In-game screenshot File:P90lapin_hud.png|HUD icon P90 Lapin Obtained.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Trivia *There is an unused barracks icon for the P90, which depicts it with a transparent magazine, instead of the semi-opaque one the game model uses. Its appearance is similar to P90's model in Condition Zero. *The barracks icon of P90 illustrates the magazine specification written on the side of the magazine. But all models of the P90 (shop model, view model, third person model and world model) have no magazine specification written on them. External links *P90 at Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:5.7mm user Category:Fabrique Nationale Category:Belgian weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Personal Defense Weapon Category:Original weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons Category:Free weapon